


different us, same love

by roundspecs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, markhyuck, norenmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundspecs/pseuds/roundspecs
Summary: "if someone you loved was killed in front of you, but someone created a copy of them that was perfect right down to the atomic level, would they be the same person and would you love them just as much?"in a blink of an eye, mark loses haechan, the love of his life. then meets lee donghyuck out of nowhere, unexpectedly.





	different us, same love

**Author's Note:**

> not quite of an angst, i guess?  
> read at your own risk.

Mark blankly stared at the sight of the marbled tombstone lying on the ground before him. Crisp and dried leaves were covering the few letters engraved on it. He unconsciously rested his hands on top of the leaves when the wind blew hard. He did not know if he wanted the leaves there or if he could not bear to see what the leaves were covering. 

The surroundings were quiet as he's the only one visiting on New Year's afternoon. Only a few cars have been passing on the small roads of the cemetery for the last two hours. Mark was also at peace, he knows it. But today's one of the few days where his heart just won't stop pounding at the thought of being at peace.

It did not feel right. The fire has died down, but it does not feel right. 

He browsed his phone and looked for that one familiar app they both loved using. A music app. He searches for Ed Sheeran, their common ground. Haechan was into deep house music, Mark loves hip-hop. Ed's music was their common denominator.

"Daisies, daisies… perched upon your forehead," he laughed, hearing his voice shake. "Oh my baby, lately I know…" he sang, out of tune but his whole heart beating at the melody of what's on his mind.

He coercively closed his eyes and tried his best to imagine how exactly Haechan would sing the next and his favorite part, how his face would look with all the emotions his face and voice conveys, how his adlibs would sound like. He misses all of him. 

Whirlwind of emotions at its extreme was stuck in his throat. It was something be couldn't swallow, just like how cruel this reality is. He wished what has always been his constant wish, what has become his eternal dream; he wishes he was also in heaven to be able to see Haechan again.

"That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear, oh we're in love aren't we?" His voice was inaudible. 

Mark rememebers. He remembers the first time they lay down side by side, proximity to each other just enough to feel the warmth and the loud beats of heart. They were both drunk yet sober enough to stay true to their words, to their first exchange of i love you's. 

But now, though the love is alive, no exchanging of i love you's would happen. And it breaks Mark every single day.

On his knees, Mark broke down in tears feeling the pain he's long hidden from everyone and denied to himself. It was always like this. In front of everyone, he put on a strong exterior and wear it without changing to his soft and warm pajamas Haechan has always loved. What can he say? It was always just his love who saw, who knew who he was, and he will allow to break into his walls. Just him. 

How he misses getting showered with hugs and kisses by someone although he hated them a lot then, how he wishes someone would cuddle with him at times he just wants to forget the world again, how badly he wants to be loved by someone wholeheartedly, how he hopes Haechan was still alive to be _that_ someone. 

If it weren't for that…. if he was strong enough to have saved Haechan… maybe all of this would have been just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still shaking my head (just a little) over this one. i'll see what i can do to do this one justice! also, question written on summary was a philosophical question i read online :~)  
> feedbacks are appreciated. <3


End file.
